Bosses
Pre-Hardmode Bosses Earth Mod currently adds no Pre-hardmode Bosses Hardmode Bosses The Fogbound The FogBound is a vengeance fog spirit intended to be fought after defeating all Mechanical bosses are right after Plantera. It is summoned by using a Foggy Mirror, but will despawn upon reaching its second phase if it is daytime. The FogBound offers a sane and fair challenge to mid-hardmode players who just want to test out their new weapons and gun class without having to worry about thousands of walls appearing randomly or multiplying lasers. The FogBound drops weapons and items related to fog and air. In Expert mode, The FogBound gains an extra fog ring attack in his second phase, as well as quicker screen fogging powers. Fanterra Fanterra is a large vegetated fan boss. It is generally very challenging and is a Post-Moon Lord boss, allowing you to test Moon Lord drops on something else than target dummies. Fanterra has a wide amount wind based modifiers to your generic giant Plantera fight. It can launch players around, mess with their gravity, and screw your wingtime and causes the mighty winds debuff. Fanterra drops various items related to the jungle and, er, fans. It grants useful loot for Wall of Moon Lord, and drops Fan Shards needed to craft the Pyro Key, Pyrogen's summon. Pyrogen Pyrogen is a round crystal of fire and stroke summoned with the Pyro Key in The Underworld. Calamity would take "immediate and strict action" if we were to copy Cyrogen's AI, but who needs that AI when you can make a better one? Pyrogen just flies around wildly while blasting explosions at the player. He will also send out a spammy amount of projectiles, make your screen hazy, manipulate the lava, and carry out other difficult attacks. Pyrogen drops Pyro bars, a crafting material that can craft various items that will increase the ease of Wall of Moon Lord a lot. He also drops Permaburn's Heart, a useful Expert Mode item that causes multiple fiery debuffs to enemies when attacking them. Wall of Moon Lord Wall of Moon Lord is a giant wall made out of Moon Lord, the antagonist of Terraria. It is the last Hardmode boss, summoned by throwing the Earthling Voodoo Doll into lava in The Underworld while the Earthling is alive. Wall of Moon Lord is fast, unleashes many deadly laser attacks, and unleashes multiple invincible minions to kill you. Upon its defeat, Earth Mode starts, granting a great new amount of content, bosses, NPCs, and biomes. Wall of Moon Lord also drops items somewhere in the middle of Moon Lord's interstellar loot to Moon Lord's oddball cache. Earth Mode Bosses The Earthworm LE MONDE ha ha ha!!! jojo reference The Harvest ough fruit Earth Plantera haha GUN The Jungle Behemoth The Jungle Behemoth is a combination of all 3 vanilla Jungle bosses- Plantera, Queen Bee, And Golem. It is considered the Earth Mode version of Golem because it is summoned at a Lizahrd Altar and the fight plays out similarly to it. Duke Fishrock bruh Jojo Skeletron heck Superbosses Ech :ech: Intended Progression King Slime, Eye of Cthulhu, Eater of Worlds OR Brain of Cthulhu, Queen Bee, Skeletron, Wall of Flesh, Mechanical Bosses, Plantera AND The FogBound, Golem, Duke Fishron, Lunatic Cultist, Moon Lord, Fanterra, Pyrogen, Wall of Moon Lord, Earthen Bosses, Earth Plantera, Duke Fishrock, Jojo Skeletron, Ech Category:Boss